Naruto Uzumaki: seal master
by kage925
Summary: while on the run from the anbu after pulling a prank, naruto discovers something that will change everything
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto (obvioulsy)**

"hehehehe this'll be great!" the boy said to himself while working on his "masterpeice" as he liked to call it.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and his "masterpeice" was the defacing of the hokage monument. As he put the finishing touches on his new prank, three anbu appeared and attemtped to capure him. Naruto jumped back just beyond the anbu's reach and turned around and sprinted down into the village.

"damn" one of the anbu grumbled as they gave chase. Naruto was running as fast as his eight year old legs could take him and was weaving through the crowd of people going about their day.

"stop Uzumaki!" one of the anbu yelled. "No way! you'll just bring me to jiji and get me in trouble!" Naruto yelled back as he ducked into a maze of allyways.

The anbu also turned into the allyway and, seeing no sign of the blonde, decided to split up, one going in the direction of Naruto.

The anbu, naturally being the faster of the two, quickly caught up to Naruto as he headed into unused training grounds. Naruto ran past the clearing and into the forest taking a sharp right and hiding from the shinobi in very dense foliage. The anbu shot off in the opposite direction of Naruto not even sensing his presence.

Naruto, seeing that the coast was clear, crawled out of the foliage "man that was close" Naruto mumbled. Naruto got up and turned to leave when he saw a small glint through the trees, taking a closer look he deduced that it was a kunai. But this was no ordinary kunai...

 **This is my first fic ever so any and all reviews will be appreciated**


	2. chapter 2

Naruto was excited at the prospect of being able to have his own kunai as the only time he ever got to use such weapons was when he was in the academy and students couldnt take those home.

He had always dreamed of becoming a shinobi and one day the hokage, so seeing a kunai that he could take home and practice with left him understandably excited.

Naruto climbed up the tree and sat down on the branch that was just below the kunai that was imbeded in the tree bark.

He stood up on the branch and yanked the kunai out with all of his might, unfortantley for Naruto this left him unbalanced causing him to almost fall off the branch. Naruto exhaled as he steadied himself.

He look down to the ground and grimaced "that would've hurt, a lot". He sat down with his back against the trunk of the tree and looked at his new kunai for the first time actually taking in its odd shape. It was a three pronged kunai with wrapping around the handle that had writing on it, although it just looked like chicken scratch to Naruto.

He frowned "what kinda kunai is this? I don't even think you can throw this" As he said that the writing on the kunai began to glow ever so faintly but it did not go unnoiticed by the blonde "WOAH my kunai glows! take that sasuke-teme!" But the more Naruto wondered about why his new kunai was glowing, one lesson from the academy kept coming to the forefront of his mind.

That particular lesson had been about the ninja art of seals, something that interested him deeply, so deeply in fact that he actually listened to the entirety of Iruka's speach and even answered quetions at the end, making the scarred chunin think that the end of the world was upon them.

'so this is a seal?' Naruto thought to himself 'man seals are so cool, I wonder where I can learn more about them? maybe I should ask Iruka or jiji?' but then he looked over to the hokage monument "maybe after all this blows over" he said grinning sheepishly.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	3. chapter 3

A week has passed since Naruto's greatest prank yet and his discovery of a very strange and intriguing kunai.

Our young blonde hero is currently in the academy tuning out the sound of his teacher going on and on about... well, he didnt know what Iruka was talking about since he wasn't paying attention.

Rather he was thinking about his new kunai, the seal that was on it and its purpose, and how he would be able to learn more about it.

While he was lost in his thoughts Iruka had finished up his lesson and was dismissing the class. As all of the students filed out of the room Naruto stayed rooted to his seat still deep in thought.

Iruka noticed that Naruto had not moved and called out "you ok Naruto?" snapping out of his thoughts, he turned towards Iruka "yeah i'm fine Iruka-sensei, just thinking" Naruto said.

"what could you possibly be thinking about that would keep you INSIDE the academy? Your usually one of the first to leave" Iruka responded slighty surprised. "I was thinking about the lesson you taught us on seals, do you know where I can learn more about them?" Naruto asked.

"well, you could always check the library but there might not be anything there, sealing is sort of a lost art, you could probably ask hokage-sama to teach you a few things"

"ok, thanks Iruka-sensei!" and just like that Naruto was out of the room and off to the library. 'looks like we'll have another seal master on our hands, he is an uzumaki after all.' Iruka thought as he watched his favourite student run out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was now sitting in the library reading the only book that he could find on sealing.

The book was called "Sealing For Idiots 101" Since the book was for begginers or "idiots" if you will, there were no complicated seals but there were a three simple ones. These three seals are storage seals, gravity seals, and exploding seals. 'if I can master this I won't have to buy any exploding tags in the future because i'll be able to make my own, this is so cool!" Naruto thought to himself

Determined to learn and master the art of sealing he checked the book out of the library and went home to try and make his own seals.


	4. chapter 4

Naruto sat on the ground in the middle of the training field, a mixture of frustration and consentration on his face. He had the book he checked out from the library next to him and a bunch of crumpled up pieces of paper thrown all over the field

After learning how to create and use storage seals he was now attempting to make a gravity seal.

In front of Naruto sat his best attempt at creating the gravity seal shown in the book. 'perfect, I think' Naruto thought as he got up and stepped out of the range of the seal.

He turned towards the seal and activated it. As soon as the seal was activated a crater 5 feet deep was made in the ground. "YATTA!! I DID IT!" Naruto yelled while wearing a grin that threatened to split his face in half "now onto the next!!"

Naruto ran to the book after deactivating the gravity seal and turned to the page about explosive tags 'this is gonna be fun!'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An explosion and a loud grunt could be heard in the area surrounding the training ground Naruto was currently residing in.

"This is _sooooooo_ not fun" Naruto mumbled "I just keep blowing myself up, gah what am I doing wrong?!" Naruto had been here, blowing himself up for over two hours now, his clothes were tattered and his tiny body was covered in cuts, bruises, and burn marks, but he was determined to master these seals.

He got up and walked over to the now scorched crater he had been working in. He took a piece of paper out of the bag he had with him and started painting the explosive seal, but he stopped leaving the center of the tag empty.

'this is the part were I keep blowing up' he looked to the book to make sure he was doing everything right, it said " _As you reach the center of the explosive tag paint the kanji for explode in the empty space, after this is done the paper bomb will be primed and ready for use"_

Naruto thought for a moment 'I've been following those instructions to the T and all I get for it is a fireball to the face... if I were to put a storage seal around the kanji for explode then maybe it won't blow up before I want it to'

Naruto began to paint a small, circular storage seal and then very slowly, lightly flinching with every stroke of the paint brush, painted the kaji for explode in the center.

As he finished the kaji for exlode Naruto quickly shut his eyes and then... nothing happened. He slowly creaked his eye open and looked at the seal, it was perfectly fine. "oh thank goodness" he said as he lied down on his back. 'ok, it didn't kill me... so let's test it'

he took the seal and placed it on a tree then took a few steps back and activated the tag blowing the trunk of the tree up and knocking it down. "I can't believe it worked! man I really am awesome aren't I?" he asked no one in particular while beaming with happiness.

'well I guess I should be heading home now, graduation is tommorow after all' he thought to himself while putting his sealing equipment away.

and with three seals added to his growing arsenal our blonde hero walked home and passed out as soon as he touched the matress.

 **Be sure to review and let me know what you think of the story so far**


	5. chapter 5

**Ok, you guys weren't pleased with this chapter so here is an updated version and I admit I was a bit lazy but** **lostxinxthexdarkness pointed out I was missing out on an opportunity to improve the story** **, so I'll change that with this update** **(I** **changed a few things throughout the story such as dialogue and I also added a new ending)**

Beep _! Beep! Beep!_

"ughhhhh" Naruto groaned sleepily as he slowly rose from under his bed sheets and smacked his alarm clock to shut it up.

He glanced at his clock and his eyes bugged out of his head 'I'M LATE FOR GRADUATION' Naruto threw his blankets into the air and ran to bathroom so quick that he was at the sink before his bed sheets fell back onto the matress

In exactly 1 minute and 46 seconds he was dressed, somewhat clean, and ready for the graduation exam. 'I'm gonna pass this time' he looked up with a fire of determination in his eyes as he ran full speed towards the academy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto opened the door to the classroom and iruka stopped speaking to look at him. "your late Naruto" Iruka chided

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei I kinda lost track of time" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess it's fine seeing as you made here before we started the actual testing, take your seat Naruto" Naruto walked up the stairs and sat down next to kiba.

"Now, let's begin testing" Iruka said

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come to the testing room"

Hearing his name being called by one of the instructors, Naruto got up from his seat and went into the testing room.

'Good luck Naruto-kun' a certain shy hyuuga thought to herself.

As Naruto stepped into the room and stoped in the center, Iruka spoke up "Ok Naruto I need you to perform the transformation, substitution, and clone justsu, good luck, you may begin"

'oh jeez not the clone justu! I suck at that! There's no way I'll pass this year!' Naruto ranted in his mind 'ugh I guess I just have to try my best'

Naruto performed the transformation justu, turning into the third hokage, and the substitution justu where he substituted with a log that was provided. All that was left was the clone justu.

Naruto formed the hand seal nescesary for the clone justu and performed it, two perfect copies of Naruto were formed before they turned white and slumped over with their tongues sticking out appearing to be dead.

Iruka looked towards the clones then to Naruto, a little sadness showing in his eyes, he said "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail"

"Now hold on Iruka, Naruto performed two out of the three justu perfectly and he also managed to clone... that... thing" he said glancing at the misshappen clone "surely we can pass him for that right?" Mizuki asked "No we can't, the requirement to pass the academy is to perform all three justu perfectly and Naruto failed to do that, so he cannot graduate" Iruka turned back to Naruto "you fail Naruto, I'm sorry, you'll get it next time im sure of it"

Naruto walked out of the academy with his head down and his hair shadowing his eyes. He sat on the swing outside and watched as the children and their parents celebrated their graduation from the acedemy. He sighed and was about to go to Ichiraku's for some "pick me up" ramen but Mizuki approached him and said "Hey Naruto, how bout we go somwhere and talk about things?"

Naruto looked at Mizuki hesitantly no one has ever wanted to talk with him before. After a moment he shrugged and followed his sensei to the balcany of a building. Breaking the silence Mizuki said "you know Iruka just wants you to be strong with all his heart right? thats why he failed you"

"I know, but I really wanted to graduate this time" Naruto said downcast

Mizuki looked at Naruto 'And all the peices fall into place' "Well, if you feel so strongly about becoming a shinobi, then I guess I have to tell you about the secret make-up test"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sighed as he stopped running when he reached a clearing in the forest. He sat down and opened the large scroll unravaling it fully.

'Ok all I have to do is learn one justu from this scroll and I'll graduate... but what if I learn everything in the scroll? maybe they'll make me hokage!'

Naruto started to read through the scroll and stopped at a seal that looked familiar to him 'this is the seal thats on my kunai!' Naruto thought as he looked at the description of the jutsu and began to read. _This is a master level fuuinjutsu, it allows the user to instantly transport themselves to any location that has been marked with the seal so long as the distance isn't too great._

'A jutsu that lets me teleport?! I HAVE to learn this'

Naruto decided to copy the seal from the scroll since the seal on his kunai was worn down and slightly torn. After copying the seal into another scroll, he learned two more things, _the shadow_ _clone_ _justu_ , and the _clone_ _explosion justu_

Naruto looked up from the scroll to see Iruka standing above him with a dissapointed look on his face "what are you doing with the forbidden scroll Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto looked up at Iruka with a huge grin "Hey iruka sensei! I learned two justu from the scroll so that means I pass right?"

'what does he mean pass? WAIT HE LEARNED TWO JUTSU FROM THE SCROLL?!? I always thought Naruto was talented but this is ludacris!' Iruka was cut off from his musings as a fuma shuriken sailed towards him and Naruto.

Iruka quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped to the right to avoid the deadly projectile and watched as it hit the small cabin behind them with a _thump._ Once out of immidiate danger Iruka looked in the direction the attack came from and saw Mizuki standing on a tree branch looking smug.

"I see you found our little hide away Iruka, Naruto give me me the scroll" Mizuki said

"No Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll, he used you to get the scroll for his own power, he was lying to you!" Iruka said while Naruto looked back and forth at his teachers still very confused.

"oh I'll tell you who's really lying, Naruto have you ever wondered why everyone hates you and treats you like a worthless nobody?" Not even awaiting a response Mizuki yelled "Its because the nine tailed fox that wrecked our village has taken over your body! you are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto stiffened and froze in place remembering all the times he had been ignored and glared at and called " _demon"_ or _"demon child"_ it was then that realization dawned on him, Mizuki was telling the truth 'it... it all makes sense now, thats why they all look at me with that icy glare! could I really be a demon?'

Mizuki took advantage of the fact that Naruto was frozen in place from his revelation and grabbed the second fuma shuriken strapped to his back and spun it before launching it at Naruto.

Naruto, realizing his life was in danger, promptly fell on his butt and attempted to crawl out of harms way, to no avail, but to his surprise Iruka jumped in front of the shuriken letting it him him in the back. Iruka pulled the shuriken out and was about to throw it back at Mizuki, but Mizuki was faster and imbeded two kunai in each of Iruka's shoulders and one in his shin. This caused him to fall to the ground in a lot of pain.

Naruto stared at Iruka with shock written across his face which then morphed into a look of pure unbridled rage directed at Mizuki. Seeing the snarl across Naruto's face and Iruka struggling to get back on his feet Mizuki began to cackle maniacally.

Drawing a kunai Mizuki jumped toward Iruka with the intent of ending his life, but before he could do so Naruto jumped towards him and kicked him in the chest with speed that was unnatural for an academy student. "if you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!"Naruto said with an icy glare and venom lacing each word.

"do you really intend to stand in my way? I can kill you with a single blow!" Mizuki shouted

"take your best shot, I'll send it back a thousand fold" Naruto then summoned 100 clones filling the forest with orange. A look of terror appeared on Mizuki's face causing all the Naruto clones to grin widley.

"whats the matter Mizuki-teme? I thought you could kill us with one move." Mizuki stayed glued to his spot, too terrified to move. "well if you're not coming to us, we'll just come to you!"

Mizuki was then beaten to a bloody pulp, dragged off to a remote part of the forest and blown up by all 100 shadow clones sending him soaring into the clouds eventually just becoming a small twinkle in the sky. (think team rocket)

Staring at the twinkle in the sky that was Mizuki, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at Iruka "guess I went a little overboard huh?"

'you can say that again' Iruka thought while staring at his student in amazement. 'who knew Naruto was this strong?'

"come here Naruto" Naruto walked to where his sensei was resting and sat down. "close your eyes" Naruto did as he was told, after a moment Iruka said "ok open them"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka without his headband and a pleasant smile gracing his features. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt the headband wrapped around his head signifying that he was now a shinobi of the leaf village.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried as he hugged his brother figure.

"don't thank me Naruto you earned it, now how about we go return that scroll to the hokage?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat in front of the thrid hokage with the forbidden scroll in his arms looking very guilty. "sorry for knocking you out with my sexy justu jiji...and for stealing the scroll" Naruto added as an after thought.

'Naruto knocked out the third hokage?!? With the sexy jutsu?!? is there anything this kid can't do?' Iruka thought while staring incredulously at Naruto.

"It's fine Naruto, what I really want to talk about is your interest in seals"

"how do you know about that?" the elderly hokage motioned to the crystal ball that was sitting on his desk. "I saw that you learned how to perform simple fuuinjutsu and I've decided to give you a gift to help you along."

Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out some scrolls "These hold information about advanced fuuinjutsu techniques that I think you'll enjoy learning"

Naruto's eyes went wide with excitement "really jiji?!?" at the elderly mans nod Naruto jumped up from his seat letting it hit the floor and rushed over to his grandfather-figure to give him a hug.

"ok Naruto" sarutobi said while relesing Naruto from the embrace "tommorow at the academy you will be assigned your jonin sensei so dont be late"

"yes jiji" Naruto said while eyeing his gifts. When Naruto got home he would spend the rest of the day reading those scrolls.

 **Be** **sure to review and let me know what you think of the story so far or what you think I should do with the story**. **(I hope this is better)**


	6. chapter 6

**In case you didn't notice I updated the previous chapter and changed the ending so go check that out before reading** **this** **also sorry for the extremely long wait I'm working on a new story and I just wanted to write a few chapters of that before anything** **else, also** **I'm kinda lazy :p**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was tired but he was still bouncing on the balls of his feet outside of the academy. He was tired because he had been up for most of the night reading the scrolls gifted to him by the hokage, he had only managed to master one out of the three scrolls. But there was no time for fatigue because today was the day that he would become a full fledged ninja of the Village hidden in the leaves. Needless to say Naruto was excited to meet his new jonin sensei and finally take his first big step to becoming hokage.

"come on inside and take your seats" Iruka motioned for the kids to enter the classroom. The group of estatic kids filtered into the classroom each taking their respective seats.

"It's time that you'll be assigned your jonin sensei but first I'd like to say just how proud I am of all of you, you've all grown up before my very eyes into splendid young shinobi and I wish you the best of luck in the future." while Iruka said this his eyes scanned the room eventually locking with Naruto's and he felt a swell of pride upon seeing Naruto wearing the headband he had given him. "Now it's time to assign teams, team 1... team 2 and all that nonsense (be honest who cares?), team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and "Hinata Hyuga, your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Iruka stated.

'Im gonna be on a team with Naruto-kun?' Hinata blushed at the thought of being so close to her blonde crush almost every day.

Naruto suddenly stood up "Wait a second Iruka-sensei! why does a splendid shinobi like me have to be on the same team as Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke simply grunted in response to his outburst.

"Sasuke got the best grades out of the graduating students, Naruto you got the worst"

"just don't slow me down dobe" Sasuke spoke

Naruto sat down with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. 'my sensei better be good 'cause I dont know if I can handle Sasuke's "I have a stick up my ass" attitude AND not learn any cool jutsu' Naruto ranted.

"ok class, your assigned jonin sensei will be here shortly"

(team 8 now has Sakura in case you didn't guess that)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata sat in the empty room in complete silence simply waiting for their jonin sensei to arrive. The rest of the teams had left with their sensei's half an hour ago.

"AGHHH! he should've been here half an hour ago!" Naruto screamed in fustration. After glaring at the door in hopes of setting it ablaze a mischievous plan was hatched within the confines of his skull and he began to grin like a mad man, It was the mad grin of prankster Naruto. 'I guess it's time to put what I learned last night to use hehehehe' Moving quickly Naruto rose from his seat and took out the ink, brush, and sealing paper he always carried with him, then he began to make two storage scrolls and two exploding tags all with motion sensors that would activate the seals, although the exploding tags were duds.

"doodling to pass the time dobe?" Sasuke taunted

Naruto only responded with "Nope" as he needed to concentrate on the seals, less he cause a black hole and destroy all of konoha or something. Hinata and Sasuke watched as he made clean strokes on the paper. After about fifteen minutes he was finished creating all four seals.

"well? what are those?" Sasuke asked interested in what his new teamate had created.

Naruto grinned "This is fuuinjutsu, the art of seals" he said, gesturing to the scrolls and paper sprawled out on the floor.

"It looks useless to me, all you did was draw stuff" Sasuke muttered

Naruto frowned "I'll show you what these babies can do"

He then stood up and picked up a desk placing it on one of the storage scrolls then sealed it away. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at seeing a fairly large object just dissapearing. Then Naruto took some dull kunai that he knew Iruka kept in the drawers and sealed those away into the second storage scroll.

"w-what are those f-for N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered out, worried that someone might get hurt by the kunai.

"I'm setting a trap for our sensei, it's what he gets for being so late! and dont worry it's safe." 'it should be anyway'

Naruto proceeded to place an explosive tag six feet away on the left side of the door (left if your coming into the room) then he placed the storage scroll with the desk sealed inside in between the door and the doorframe, he then placed the second exploding tag six feet away from the door this time on the right side, and finally he placed the storage seal with the kunai in it across the room and above the door so that whoever walked in couldn't see it, but angled downward so that the kunai would hit whatever comes through the doorway.

with each seal he placed down he was careful not to trip the motion sensors. After marvelling at the beauty that was his trap he plopped down into his seat. 'And now we play the waiting game'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was half an hour after Naruto set his trap and the room had been uncomfortably silent, untill footsteps were heard coming from the hallway.

Naruto sat up in his seat 'This is it!' he thought 'This'll teach him not to be so late!'

The footsteps stopped outside the classroom and the door was pushed open. This caused the scroll to fall and unseal the desk right above Kakashi's head. Not wanting to get hit in the head with a falling desk he batted it away with a slightly chakra infused swing and sent it flying across the room activating the second storage scroll. Twelve kunai shot towards Kakashi, a few aimed at vital organs. 'This is quite the clever trap' Kakashi thought to himself while jumping to the left, when he landed he heard an unmistakable fizzling sound behind him. 'A PAPER BOMB?! ARE THESE KIDS NUTS?!'

Kakashi glanced at the three kids and decided that they were far enough away that an explosion wouldn't harm them so he jumped a safe distance away to the right side of the door. Thats when the motion sensor on the second paper bomb was tripped and another fizzling sound could be heard. Kakashi looked between the first and second paper bombs that were still burning and one thought crossed his mind. 'shiiiiitt' he then jumped through the window.

Naruto was now laughing hysterically and holding his sides "that's what he gets for being so late!"

'I can't believe the dobe actually got our Sensei to jump through a window, with paper and ink!' Sasuke looked dumbfounded at the broken window.

Kakashi was hiding behind a tree waiting for the explosion to pass and when there was none he looked back into the classroom in confusion. He saw that the exploding tags were no longer on the wall, the scorch marks they left behind being the only indicater of their existence. 'they were duds...and I fell for it...I guess I'm rustier than I thought' Kakashi stepped back into the classroom and looked towards it's three other occupents. "my first impression...I hate you, meet me on the roof." he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'I gotta learn how to do that' Naruto thought as he and his team moved up to the roof.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"ok, I want you to introduce yourselves, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, you go first" he said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything I have no hobbies and my dream...no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone... brutally."

Everyone sweat dropped at the angsty introduction 'I guess I'll have to work on his attitude' "Next" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like instant ramen in a cup, the ramen from ichirakus, and learning fuuinjutsu. I don't like the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen. My hobbies are eating and comparing new ramen flavors, and learning fuuinjutsu. My future dream is to be the best fuuinjutsu master and hokage to ever live!"

Kakashi eye smiled 'so he's interested in the sealing arts? I suppose he takes after his father.' "very good Naruto, last but not least" he said pointing to Hinata.

"My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga I like

c-cooking, my sister hanabi, and..." she trailed off glancing at Naruto for a moment "I d-dislike the c-caged bird seal. My hobbies are c-cooking, and training w-with my family. M-my dream f-for the f-future is to become clan h-head and remove the c-caged bird seal"

"Ok now that we've gotten to know each other we will have our first mission tommorow" Kakashi said.

"what kind of mission are we going on sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"It's a task the four of us will do together...a survival exercise" Kakashi answered

"surival exercise? I thought we would be going on real missions not more training! plus we've already done survival training in the academy!" Naruto blurted out.

"this won't be like the training in the academy, of the twenty-seven graduates that came here only 9 will actually pass and become genin and the other 18 will be sent back to the academy, in other words this is a "make it or break it" test and the chance that you will fail is at least sixty-six percent, I want you to be at the designated training spot tomorrow at 5am, make sure you bring your ninja gear or you fail...oh and don't eat breakfast otherwise, you'll puke" Kakashi eye smiled and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Each of the three genin looked at each other apparently all thinking the same thing 'if Kakashi wants us to bring our ninja gear then we must be fighting something... or someone'

"you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked glancing at Sasuke and Hinata.

"yeah, we're gonna have to fight someone or something and if it's Kakashi we are in big trouble" Sasuke explained

"i-if we have to f-fight sensei then the only w-way to beat him is t-to t-team up" Hinata stated.

"then lets come up with a game plan" Naruto exclaimed grinning at the prospect of beating his sensei in a fight.

"hn" 'I suppose working with Naruto won't be as unbearable as I initially thought, he's at least somewhat competent'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"ughhhhh" Naruto groaned as he walked into his small apartment. Contrary to popular belief, despite being a hyperactive blonde knuckle head Naruto kept his apartment quite tidy. The floors were clean, there was no clutter to be seen and there were no dirty dishes in the sink. (mostly because he only eats cup ramen) The only things that seemed to be out of place were the old peices of furniture that were in the center of the apartment, they were all torn in some places and stained in others.

Naruto walked into his bedroom, placed his pouch down onto the nightstand and threw himself onto his old and worn down mattress. 'I can't believe this, I finally graduated from the academy but I'm not even an actual ninja yet! I just hope we can pass tomorrow's test' He looked to the nightstand on the other side of his bed and saw the scroll that he copied the flying raijin into next to his three pronged kunai.

'I guess now is a good a time as any to find out how that kunai works'. Naruto sat up on his bed and grabbed the scroll and kunai. He placed the kunai down onto his bed and opened the scroll so that the seal array was on full display.

'Now if I remember correctly when the seal is activated it allows the user to teleport any distance as long as they have the chakra for it' Naruto placed the scroll beside the kunai and began to notice the slight differences between the seal that was copied from the scroll and the seal on the kunai. The seal that was inscribed on the handle of the kunai seemed to have more writing and was more compact and slightly more complex but it also still had the original seal within it, it was obvious to Naruto that the seal placed on the kunai was an improved version of what he had copied from the forbidden scroll. It was then that Naruto noticed the tear in the wrappings that covered the handle but he disregarded it and deemed it unimportant.

'Well since the kunai is a better version I guess I dont need this' he thought as he rolled up the scroll and placed it a drawer. He got up from his bed and placed the kunai across the room. Naruto prepared to activate the seal but stopped himself.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this, just because both the seals share a similar look doesn't mean the serve the same purpose... well, you never know untill you try!' Then a light bulb appeared above Naruto's head and he created a shadow clone.

"I want you to activate that seal" Naruto said pointing to the kunai across the room. "yes boss!" the clone spoke, turning to the kunai the clone disappeared and reappeared across the room in an instant but when Naruto turned his attention to the kunai he was horrified. Next to the kunai stood his clone staring down at the ten inch wide holes in his chest and stomach that let you see straight through him, a second later and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grimaced when the memories of his clones chest and abdomen being torn out hit him. 'ok so I guess that tear in the fabric was more important than it seemed, either that or whoever created this kunai wanted to die a brutal and painful death... wait how did I remember the feeling of being torn apart if I'm still alive?'

Naruto suddenly got an idea, he summoned another shadow clone and said "poof yourself outside of the bedroom in a random way"

"so you made me just so that I could kill myself? 'cause if you think about it your basically committing suicide."

Naruto sweatdropped "just do what I told you to or I'll poof you myself!"

"fine. so bossy jeez"

the clone went into the kitchen and poofed himself. Suddenly the memory of slamming his head into the counter top entered Naruto's mind.

'so whatever my clones remember I remember? I can totally use this for tomorrow's test! Kakashi-sensei won't know what hit him!'

Naruto once again glanced at the kunai that sat across the room, the seal array began to glow almost as if it were taunting him, telling him that he'll never be able to master the jutsu

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he appeared to be deep in thought 'the cause of my problems with this seal must be the tear in the fabric, and to fix that problem I'll have to figure out what is missing from the seal array and reform it completely' Naruto shot a glance at his nightstand that held the original flying raijin seal within the top drawer. 'that's easier said than done, to improve upon such a complicated seal... whoever made this kunai was a genius in fuuinjutsu'

Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was already twelve o'clock, deciding that fiddling with murderous seals could wait for a later date he flopped down onto his bed and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review and leave helpful advice or just flame me if you want thats cool too : )**


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for the extremely long wait, I've just been preoccupied with a lot and it drained me of any desire to write and continue this story, but im back for now and hopefully you'll get more chapters soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _beep_! _beep_! _beep_!

"GAH! I'M UP!" Naruto exclaimed as he flailed about in his bed and punched the clock into the wall. Today he was scheduled to meet with Kakashi in the training grounds at 5am, but Naruto and his team had planned to come an hour earlier to prepare for whatever their Sensei had in store for them.

Naruto sat up in his bed and glanced at his clock that was now on the floor with cracks spread across the screen. It was currently three thirty, meaning he had thirty minutes to complete his morning routine, grab his ninja gear and arrive at the training grounds.

He rose up from his bed and went to brush his teeth, after he was done with that he entered his kitchen and fetched a cup of instant ramen noodles. He stared at the cup in thought 'Hinata, Sasuke and I never decided whether to eat breakfast or not, we were too busy coming up with a battle strategy... I guess you can't really be at 100% when you're hungry'

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and began to boil water for the broth, three minutes later he scarfed down his ramen, gathered his ninja gear and was off to the training grounds in hopes of becoming a newly minted genin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked into the clearing to see his two teammates waiting for him to join them. He approached them as Sasuke spoke up "please tell me you ate breakfast dobe"

"As a matter of fact teme, I did. Why are you of all people worried about my nutrition?" Naruto said pointing a finger in Sasuke's direction.

"I'm not, you could starve for all I care but for the sake of this test we all have to be at our best" Sasuke muttered.

"whatever teme, we dont have time for this we need to set up the traps before Kakashi-sensei gets here" Naruto pointed out.

"I-I agree w-with N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered.

"Then let's get started" Sasuke agreed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'We finally finished all the preparations, and they're stronger than we hoped they'd be. Maybe too strong? Nah Kakashi will live... probably' Naruto thought to himself as he completed the last step of the plan.

'Now all we gotta do is wait' Naruto sat on the ground in between his two teammates and waited for his jonin sensei to arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a sudden gust of wind as the leaves flew up into the air, this signaled the appearance of one Kakashi Hatake who waved his hand with an eye smile and nonchalantly greeted them with a "yo"

"your late" muttered the trio as they glared at him.

Kakashi chuckled and said "sorry I got lost on the road of life"

Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled "what kind of half assed excuse is that?"

"Anyway" Kakashi started. "it's time to start your test"

As these words left Kakashi's mouth the three genin hopefuls took on serious expressions, they had set their traps and prepared for whatever their test had in store for them, the only thing left to do was try their hardest to succeed.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bells. "your assignment is very simple, all you have to do is take these bells from me. Those of you who can't get a bell by noon will be tied to the posts and be forced to watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast, so cruel!' Naruto thought in horror.

"But s-sensei why are there o-only two bells?" Hinata asked.

"Good eye Hinata. The reason there are only two bells is so that at least one of you will have to be tied to the post, that person will be disqualified and sent back to the academy."

Naruto and Sasuke's faces flashed through many emotions ranging from horror, fear, anger, and finally determination. They had both decided that no matter what, they had to get one of those bells, even if it meant sending the other back to the academy.

But Hinata was different, her face showed only confusion. She was confused as to why Kakashi would send one of them back to the academy, on the account that all genin teams were made up of three man cells accompanied by a jonin sensei and throughout all of village history that has never changed.

"Well then, let's begin" Kakashi said while tying the bells to his waist.

At these words the trio jumped into different parts of the woods to hide from their sensei.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With Sasuke

"There's no way im letting that dobe get a bell before me, if I want to make my dreams reality I have to get stronger." he clenched his fists in fury as he thought about itachi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With Naruto

"I have to get one of those bells so that people will acknowledge me... I just have to figure out how to get one on my own, since I can't trust my team"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

With Hinata

Hinata sat in the bushes hidden from sight but deep in thought. 'It just doesn't make sense' she thought 'why would they put us into teams of three in the first place if they knew that one of us is going to fail?'

'I have to think about this rationally... when faced with a hopeless situation, what is the best option?'

"...teamwork!" Hinata's head shot up as she had figured out what they had to do to pass the test. She began to run off in search of her teammates.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a few minutes of searching she found Naruto hidden within a tree. She looked up to his position and whispered his name.

Naruto looked down to see Hinata standing beneath the tree waving for him to come down. 'why is hinata here? maybe she wants to help me get a bell'

Naruto jumped down and landed in front of Hinata. "whats up Hinata?"

"I f-figured out what we h-have to do to p-pass." Hinata said.

Naruto looked confused and he said "what do you mean all we have to do is get the bells right?"

Hinata shook her head and began to explain to him how she figured out that they needed to work together.

"wow Hinata you're really smart!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment and began to poke her fingers together.

"c'mon we have to find the teme and tell him what we have to do to pass"

Hinata nodded and they ran off to look for Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was running on the ground while Hinata jumped from branch to branch above. They were both searching for Sasuke but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Naruto tripped over something, he immediately figured it was the root of a tree or a rock but thats when he heard "Oww watch where your stepping dobe!"

Naruto got up and looked down to see Sasuke's head petruding from the ground. He stared for a second.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell happened to you Sasuke?!? AHAHA!"

"This isnt funny! stop laughing!"

Naruto was now rolling on the ground holding his sides and hinata began to giggle slightly.

"when I get outta here you are so dead Naruto!"

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and a foxy grin spread across his face. He looked Sasuke in the eye and said "Really? and how do you plan to get out?"

Sasuke glared daggers at him before he realized that Naruto was right. There was no way for him to escape unless he asked his teammates for help... however much he despised the mere thought of it.

Sasuke looked away and his eyebrow began to twich before he mumbled "just get me out"

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over how awesome I am" Hinata giggled at this.

"I said get me out!"

"Fine fine just calm down." Naruto's grin widened as he made a clone to substitute with Sasuke and then dispell itself. Naruto turned to Sasuke who was now standing next to him and said "now what do we say?"

"I'm not thanking you dobe" Sasuke sneered. He began to walk away before Hinata spoke out.

w-w-wait! we n-need to talk I h-h-have a plan.

Sasuke stopped to listen and Hinata began to speak "The b-bells are not important, what m-matters in this test is t-teamwork"

Naruto continued "If we work together not only will we have a better chance at getting the bells altogether but it will also show kakashi that we're capable shinobi"

Sasuke stood in silence for a moment before deciding that it would be better to work with his team rather than against them. "What's the plan then?" Sasuke asked.

"The same plan we had before the test started. All the seals I placed are still working which means we control the battlefield, and if you control the battlefield you control your enemies."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded and jumped away to their designated locations and prepared to enact their plan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi was beginning to get bored.

He stood in the clearing reading his favorite orange book as he waited for the three genin hopefuls to make their move.

That was when he heard it, a kunai cutting through the air. He looked up to catch it but realized whoever threw it really sucked because it was thrown two feet to his right.

"Damn!" Naruto said as he jumped from behind the bush. He pointed at Kakashi and yelled "I'm gonna get those bells and you cant stop me!"

Kakashi just stared lazily until he noticed Naruto's eyes dart to the area just behind him. He spun around and dodged a kunai strike from Sasuke.

'I see...' Kakashi thought 'Naruto missed his kunai on purpose to attract my attention allowing Sasuke to attack from behind... quite clever'

Kakashi had little time to recover as Naruto had made a clone and they both pushed him back by attacking with kunai. As kakashi dodged a thrust from Naruto and prepared a counter attack, Naruto and his clone suddenly poofed into smoke and a log.

Thats when he saw Sasuke throw a kunai. Kakashi prepared to dodge it but it suddenly transformed into another Naruto wearing a phsychotic smile and explosive tags... a lot of explosive tags... like, wayyyy too many expolsive tags.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't dodge this. The Naruto clone ignited into a ball of flames and blew Kakashi out of the clearing and back into the forest.

"ughh" Kakashi got up looking disheveled and slightly burnt. He was forced to role to the left when a fireball was sent hurling towards him. As he prepared to run off a kunai with an explosive tag landed in front of him which forced him to move backwards.

Kakashi thought to himself 'That kunai came from above me which could only mean Hinata is hiding somewhere among the branches.'

After a minute of dodging attack after attack he realized something. 'every time I attempt to go left I'm stopped by an explosive kunai from Hinata, if I try to move towards Naruto and Sasuke they all work together to push me back, and if I move too far to the right Hinata stops me again with more explosives... they must be trying to lead me somewhere, possibly a trap... Oh well, I'll play their game... for now.'

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had finally stopped their assault on Kakashi as they had lead him directly into their trap. They all met at the base of a tree. Naruto spoke "ok team lets end this"

They jumped from behind the tree and surrounded Kakashi. Naruto formed two clones who rushed Kakashi but they where quickly dispatched. Underneath the cover of smoke left behind by the clones, Naruto and Sasuke dashed towards Kakashi and kicked him simultaneously.

This sent him into the air and backwards, right into their trap. Naruto had placed gravity seals in this area increasing the gravity to 9 times the normal amount.

So when Kakashi entered the gravitational field he plummeted to the ground... only it wasn't Kakashi, it was a log.

'Substitution!' they all thought, but it was too late Kakashi was already behind them. He knocked the three of them into the gravity field trapping them. They struggled to get up but could not move. It was then that the timer sounded indicating that the test was over.

Kakashi walked to one of the three gravity seals in the area and jammed a kunai into it disrupting the gravitational field and releasing the three children. He looked between the destroyed seal and Naruto 'that kid is something else' he thought.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata sat up looking slightly downcast. They did not get a bell but they had hope that Hinata was right about the true meaning of the test.

Kakashi approached them held up the two bells and spoke "No bells which means you all... pass!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well there's your new chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave comment telling me what you did or didn't enjoy so I may improve or just roast me thats cool too.


End file.
